


The Sheikah

by KAWebb



Series: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Queen [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWebb/pseuds/KAWebb
Summary: Some of the story from Ilia's point of view.





	

The knock on the door wasn’t unexpected, at least for Ilia. When her father went to answer it there was no doubt in her mind who it was going to be. Able to feel the Twilight touching their world a different times, she had known she would be called upon. If she was right Link was already gone, so he would be where he was needed, and it was her turn to make the same journey. Raised voices told her everything she needed to know. Feeling calmer than she had done for weeks she made her way from her room to the front door.

“Father, there is nothing you can do to change what’s to come.”

“Ilia…”

“You are never going to understand.” Ilia smiled at her father. “I’m not angry with you for that. Understanding this was never going to be easy, for either of us, but I am needed, Father, and you can’t keep holding me back.” She looked at the man on the doorstep. “I will pack, and be ready to leave as quickly as I can.”

“Much appreciated.” The man, the Queen’s Captain of the Guard, studied her. “You know, don’t you?”

“Of course I know, Captain. It’s part of who I am.” She stepped back from the door. “How long do we have?”

“We aren’t certain, but I would say it’s not as long as we need. Then again it’s never as long as we need.”

Nodding, Ilia turned. “Father, invite the man in, and be a good host. He’s travelled a long way, and the least you could do is offer him a drink.”

Before her father could respond Ilia was gone, back into her room, to double check she had everything she needed. Knowing the time would come, and that it wasn’t going to be too far in the future, she’d already packed, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t something she’d forgotten. Moments later her father stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. She didn’t look at him. She didn’t need to. It was impossible not to know what she’d see when she looked at him. He didn’t want her to leave, he didn’t want her to be Sheikah, and he didn’t want her to put herself into danger. That was the argument they’d already had more times than she could remember.

“It’s not your job to save the world.”

“Maybe not, but I can at least help.” Ilia turned, and that look was on his face, again. “I know this isn’t easy for you. No matter what I say you’re going to worry, because that’s what a Father does.”

“Last time something like this happened I thought I’d lost you forever. I don’t want to have to go through that again.”

“Unfortunately, as much as I wish I could this, I am who I am. I can’t walk away from my destiny any more than Link could. I have to do this. I have to help the Queen to deal with what’s to come.”

“No, you don’t. Someone else can do it.”

“There is no one else. I am the only one who knows what she needs to know, and I have to travel to the castle.”

“Ilia…”

“We’ve had this conversation before. I know you don’t want to believe me when I say I’m different to how I was before, but I am.” She raked a hand through her hair, wishing he’d be able to at least accept what she was saying, but she had a feeling that was never going to happen. “The Twilight opened my mind to who I could have been had the world been different. It is what it is, Father, and there’s nothing I can do to change things. To be honest I wouldn’t want to, even if there was something. This is the path I want to walk, I need to walk, and I’m not going to let anything stop me. This is who I should always have been.”

“One of the Sheikah?” Her father shook his head. “They’re a myth, Ilia.”

“If they are why did the Queen send for me?” Ilia did up the ties on her bag. “If they were nothing more than the myth you seem so determined to believe they are she wouldn’t have sent her Captain of the Guard to come for me. I am going to the castle, and I will be coming back, when this is done. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Of course he was standing in the door, making it impossible for her to leave. “Ilia…”

“Father, this conversation is over. I’m not going to leave the Captain waiting for any longer. Please step aside.”

“You aren’t going.”

“Doing this won’t change anything. You can’t turn back time and make it so I’m the person I was before. I know you want me to keep being your little girl, but I am an adult in my own right. The time has come for you to accept that.”

“What happens if I lose you?”

Feeling sorry for him, Ilia stepped forward and took both his hands in hers. “You’re far more likely to lose me if you don’t let me go. Without me there is a chance the Queen might never learn what she needs to know. I have to be there, Father, to help her fix the problems that have been caused.”

Even though he didn’t truly looked like he wanted to he stepped to one side. “I love you, Ilia.”

“I love you too, Father.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to be fine. I promise.”

Walking out of the door was easier than she thought it would be. Until it happened Ilia thought her own emotions, her own fear of leaving home, might stop her, but she was ready. Her eyes met with those of the Captain, and she nodded. He gestured for her to follow him. She did so without saying a word, her mind on her father rather than what was going to happen next, because she knew he wasn’t ready for what she had to do. She didn’t think he was ever going to be ready. After one glance back at the door to her room she left behind the old Ilia, feeling a hundred times lighter than she had done just minutes earlier.


End file.
